Happy Birthday Sasuke
by Aruuuu
Summary: sequal to Happy Birthday Gaara...BONDAGESMUTTKINK! SasuGaaSasu...2nd chapter updated!COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Happy Birthday Sasuke!

* * *

THIS IS FOR SASUKE'S BDAY WHICH WAS YESTERDAY! SORRY FOR BEING A DAY LATE FOR THE 1st CHAPTR! 

CIB: Hey everyone! its me again:D well i've decided to write a sequel to "Happy Birthday Gaara!" because everyone kept asking for a sequel when it was supposed to be a one shot...;;;; so ...this is just a random drabble n stuff enjoy! Btw.. i changed this oneshot into a 2 chapter kinda thing cuz i cant write it all in one chapter...soo the bondage goes next chapter sorry!

Summary: It's Sasuke's Birthday and Gaara decides to give a surprise that he'll never forget...considering Sasuke's power hungry side...O...O;;

Warnings: Lemon Lemon and Lemons! Some bondage in the next chapter... IF YOU DONT LIKE YAOI OR THIS PAIRING DO NOT READ AND FLAME ME ABOUT IT LATER...not that anyone has...yet!

thnk u reviewers for ur kind reviews n encouragements! i luv u all!

Disclaimer: Nope i dont own Naruto or anyother anime w/e...cuz if i did...they show would be on crack 24/7

Note/aslkdjf;lajdfa/ is his thoughts

wellz ENJOY!...btw sorry if there are grammar and spelling mistakes because i'm just typing it here and not on document so i cant check it... .

* * *

Happy Birthday Sasuke!

* * *

Sasuke groaned as he turned onto his side, reaching over for the warmth that wsa usually there. He tweaked open an eye when he felt no body and got only cold sheets. He sat up and yawned scratching his head. /...hmm?..where'd he go off to/ 

He stood up and searched around for his discarded boxers, from the night before, and entered the bathroom to brush his teeth.(wow...i think that was a runon sentence...) When he walked out, the overwhelming smell of food wavered up his nose. "Mmmm..." He quietly walked into the kitchen and chuckled at the sight infront of him.

He walked over to his red haired lover and wrapped his arms around his waist. " Wa! Sasuke!" Gaara jumped a little as he was suddenly brought against a warm chest. Sasuke nuzzled his neck and purred, slightly licking at the exposed skin. " Heh...You look sexy in that apron love..." Gaara moaned quietly and let his eyes close. "Wait...Keep Cooking..." Sasuke reminded him that there was something on the stove. Reluctanly, Gaara returned to his cooking.

Sasuke smirked and ran his hands over the front of his lover while his mouth worked on leaving amark onthe back of hisneck. Gaara gasped as Sasuke moved down to his shoulders, pulling his shirt off with it. "Sasuke..."

The raven haired boy smiled, kissing and licking down to the waistline of his pants. He playfully nibbled on it before licking a hot trail back up to his neck. Gaara struggle to keep his eyes open as Sasuke's hot tongue worked on leaving a dark mark on his back. He couldnt take it anymore...

"Sasuke!"

"Eh?"

Gaara caught him off gaurd by pulling him away from the kitchen and into the bedroom. (A/N: ummm yea okay lets just say he turned off the stove..) Sasuke gasped slightly as he was roughly thrown onto the bed and given a brusing kiss. He felt his lover's trembling hands work on his shirt, making them part so that he can lift his shirt over his head.

The red head then began to kiss and lick down his neck and to his chest, playing with the nipples there. " uhnn.." Sasuke felt his eyes snap close. He let out a quiet moan before pulling his lover's head away. He quickly flipped them over so that he was now on top. He didnt feel like being uke at the moment.

"Sasuke..." Gaara panted, "hurry...I want you..." He let out a tiny wimper as he wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. Sasuke smirked and lowered his hands going to take off those annoying cloths in his way. Once that was done, he moved down lover till he was facing his lover's erect cock. He smiled before licking at the liquid there.Gaara moaned loudly and thrust upward but was stopped by Sasuke's now annoying hands. The raven haired boy smirked and lowered his head so that the head of his erection was encased in the delicious heat.

"Mmmnnn! Sasukee!"

The Uchiha smiled as he deep throated his lover, bobbing his head up and down it. His lover moaned in pleasure and gripped the sheets beneath them. Sasuke then lifted his head so that he could lick all around his hard member. Gently, he dragged his teeth over the hot flesh making the teen beneath him cry out. Deciding that he teased enough, Sasuke removed his head andlooked around.

"Heh...Love, looks like theres no more lube." Gaara lifted his head to look at his lover. "? But...didnt we just buy more!" His eyes widened at the pile of emply bottles in the trash can. "Shit...Thats alot..." Sasuke sweat dropped and moved forward. (A/N: OMG...stares at the pile)

"Hey, wait what are you..."

"Here...Just get me wet okay?" Sasuke sighed as he straddled his lover's chest. Gaara stared questioningly at him for a sec before realizing what he was supposed to do. "Heh, okay." He smiled before pulling his lover's member into his mouth. Sasuke hissed at the sudden contact and restrained himself from thrusting all the way in. Silently, the red head licked around the cock getting it nice and lubed. He then began to move his head back and forth sucking. "Uhhnn.." Sasuke quickly pulled away, "wait...Dont want to cum yet..."He moved away from his smirking lover and quickly wet his own fingers.

Silently, he pushed in3 fingers as punishment for his lovers last stunt. Gaara gasped as pain welled up in his ass. Sasuke smirked sissoring his lover and thrusting his fingers in and out of him. Gaara bit back a cry of pain and whimpered. "Good... Now you know not to do that again..." he reached up and gently stroked his lover's cheek as his other hand continued to search for that spot inside him.

" Ahh! " Gaara moaned arching his back as he felt Sasuke's fingers brush against his prostate. Sasuke smirked and pulled out, replacing his fingers with his cock. "Mmmm..." He pushed into his lover's enterance. He bit his lip as the warm gooey sweetness wrapped around him. Gaara moaned in esctasy and wrapped his legs around his lover's waist, pushing him in deeper. Sasuke moaned at the sudden action and pulled himself out and thrust back in.

As he rocked in and out of his lover as he pulled him into a deep kiss. Their tongues battled against each other in want. Suddenly, Gaara cried out breaking their heated kiss. Sasuke smirked and aimed for the same spot again, hitting his target exactly. Gaara moaned as intense pleasure welled up inside him. "Sas...Sassukke...I'm going to...uhh...I'm gunna cumm!" He choked out as his prostate was roughly rammed into again. "Same...here..."

He let his hand wander between himself and his lover and grip the leaking member. He began to stroke and pump it, wanting to bring his lover to his climax. Gaara cried out as and came into his lover hand clamping down on his member. Sasuke groaned as his lover tightened around him, coaxing him to his release. He moaned his lover's name and came inside him. He genlty fell ontop his lover panting.

"Mmm...Sasuke..Happy Birthday..." Gaara yawned, wrapping his arms around his lover. Sasuke smiled and kissed his lover, "Thanks love.." He got up and began to pull out, but his lover whimpered. "Wait...Lets just stay like this for a bit...I like the feel of u inside me..."He blushed and pulled Sasuke back down. Sasuke smirked and was more tham happy to obey. Besides he liked the warm heat inside his lover.

"Hmm...What about that rare breakfast you were making for me?"

"That can wait...I'm tired anyways..." Gaara snapped and closed his eyes reluctant to get up. Sasuke smiled and kissed his lover. "What ever you say love.."

* * *

CIB: okay well that was one of my most laziest lemons ever! but i tried not to make it too graphic because i'm at the public library right now and people keep walking behind me...>... ;; yea but i promise to make a better one in the next chapter okay ! plus its got sum bondage so hahahahaha! XD well hope u liked it...sorry for being a day late Sasuke! Happy bday!

no flames please!


	2. Longest chapter i've even written

Happy Birthday Sasuke Part 2

* * *

**CIB: Okay well here is the 2nd chapter to my fic Thanks alot to the reviewers who have remained faithful to meh story!! Here **

Warning: Umm yea...about that.. if u dislike kinky bondage man secks then DONT READ! i'm warning you:3

**Disclaimer: Nope..Nope Nope..cuz if i did every episode would be like this XD**

**okay wellz on with the story :D enjoy ****

* * *

**

It was about the afternoon when Gaara and Sasuke woke up from their sleep. Gaara woke up first, again, and walked into the kitchen to prepare their unfinished breakfast. He finished quickly to avoid another "pleasure filled break" with his lover again. He had to save some for later too.

"Nnngg... What time is it?" Sasuke yawned as he entered the kitchen. He watched as his lover neatly set the table for their breakfast...I mean lunch.

"It's around 2. Hope you're hungry, cause I've got a lot of food here." Gaara sweat dropped. He didn't realize how much he had made. He was too busy daydreaming about what he was going to give his lover for his birthday.

Sasuke smiled and sat down in the nearest chair, starting to eat. "Mmm.. I love it when you cook." He smiled, letting the great taste overwhelm him. The red head blushed and continued to eat.

Sasuke absolutely loved it when Gaara cooked for him. It was like the best(A/N...BESTEST!!!) thing in the world..besides the hot sex he has with him almost everyday...(A/N: COUGH COUGH COUGH!!!!) He had to enjoy the food when Gaara did cook, because he didnt do it very often. Maybe thats what made it taste so good.

Once they were both finished and the dishes were washed, Sasuke brought his lover into his arms. He silently pulled him into a small kiss. Gaara smiled into the kiss before deepening it and engaging in a tongue war.

"Happy Birthday Sasuke."

"Thanks love."

Gaara smiled and kissed Sasuke again. "Nnn, by the way...Naruto invited you to a party today. You should go." Sasuke blinked at his lover.

"Are you coming?"

Gaara smirked, "No...But you'll get enough of me when you come back." Sasuke smiled and kissed his lover one last time before turning to the door.

"Heh. I can't wait."

* * *

XxXxXxXx AT NARUTO'S HOUSE XxXxXxXxXxXx 

"NEH SASUKE! YOU CAME!" a very happy little blonde ran out from the house to greet his friend. Sasuke sweat dropped as he waved and walked up to his door. "Comon! Everyone's waiting for you! What took you so long! Hehe...I bet that sand boy there wa...- LEMMMGGGOOO! MMMMNNMMEE!" Naruto squirmed as the Uchiha placed his hand over his mouth to quiet him. (A/N: he's saying let me go teme...;;)

" You know you talk too much, dobe." Sasuke smirked and walked into his house. The blonde yelled a couple of curses and followed, angry. Sasuke cooly walked through the crowd of people and sat down on the couch.

"SasukeKunn! Happy Birthday!" a crowd of girls squealed as they handed him a pile of useless presents. Sasuke glared at the group of fangirls, making them run away. He smiled happily. That always worked. They should probably stop wasting money on the things they buy him. He just ends up throwing them all away or something..

"Oi Sasuke...This is for you." Shikamaru walked up to the Uchiha and handed him a box. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What? You didnt even wrap it?"

"It was bothersome..." He shrugged and walked off. Sasuke chuckled and placed the box on the table infront of him.

"Yo! Sasuke? Where's the red head?" Kiba appeared infront of him with his dog. "Bark Bark!" Akamaru hopped down from Kiba's head and dropped a package infront of him. Kiba smiled at the raven haired boy.

"He's at home...Devising some perverted surprise for me later."Sasuke smirked, placing the new gift with the others. Kiba blushed and snorted.

"Lets go..." Shino appeared out of nowhere and pushed his lover away. Sasuke smirked. Well...this is going to be fun.

The rest of the day was the same. Every person at the party dropped off their present and went off to enjoy the party. Soon after about 4 hours, Naruto ended the party and sent everyone home. Sasuke was left there with a humungo pile of gifts...how was he going to take that all home.

Eventually after forcing a couple of friends to help him carry it all home, he was able to see his lover. He waved bye them as they left, complaining about the ache in their backs and cursing at him because it was his birthday.

"Gaara...Where are you?" He looked around the house. It was completely dark. He continued to peek through every door way and headed up stairs when nothing was found downstairs.

"Gaara love, where are..-" He stopped as he entered the bedroom in shock. He felt a stream of blood drip from his nose as he stared at the most erotic sight before him.

"Welcome home Sasuke-Sama..."

OoOoOoO LET THE LEMON/BONDAGE/KINKYNESS BEGIN! OoOoOoOoO

The redhead had completely reorganized the room while he was gone. One one side of the bed was a table filled with sweets and fruits. On the other side was a table covered in nice fun toys. Sasuke stumbled as he walked over to his lover.

"Wow..."

"Heh.. You like it Sasuke-Sama?" Gaara seductively pressed his nude body against the others. Sasuke mumbled a couple of words before roughly pushing Gaara onto the bed in lust.

He silently kissed his lover hard, tasting what he longed for all day. Gaara had no problem responding to his eager seme and began to pull his shirt off. Sasuke grunted and pulled away, throwing his shirt and the rest of his cloths off. Gaara smiled and moved farther up the bed to give Sasuke room to get on.

"Sasuke-Sama..." Gaara purred, "Please do what you'd like with me..." He turned around to grab a pair of handcuffs off the table and locked his own arms to the bed post. Sasuke stared at his beautiful lover and smirked, moving so that he straddled his waist.

"As you wish..." He smirked going down to kiss his lover, grinding his lover half into him. The red head gasped at the friction and opened his mouth, letting Sasuke's hot tongue enter and explore. Gaara groaned loudly as the friction between his legs increased and that warm tongue of Sasuke's pushed against his own in a silent battle.

While Sasuke had Gaara caught off guard, he grabbed the can of whipcream. He pulled away from the red head's mouth, earning himself a quit whimper of want. He smirked. Oh he was going to enjoy every bit of this.

Licking his lips, Sasuke popped open the lid of the whipcream and held it infront of Gaara's chest. Gaara watched with a questioning look. Sasuke smiled before spraying a pile of the cream onto the two nubs on his lover's chest. Gaara let out cry at the sudden cold and gooey feeling, before moaning out Sasuke's name as his hot tongue licked off the cream again.

"Heh...You like that?" Sasuke asked spreading more of that delicious cream on Gaara's navel.

"Ah...S..Sasuke..Sama..."

Sasuke took that as a yes and continued with his ministrations. He lowered his head, never taking his eyes off of Gaara's face. He slowly dipped his tongue into the cream, pushing it into Gaara's navel. Gaara moaned loudly and threw his head back in pleasure. Sasuke knew every spot that made Gaara cry out in pleasure. Every spot that made him as horny as hell. This just happened to be one of the spots and he was going to abuse it like the sadist he is.

Gaara shivered in pleasure as all the cream was licked clean. His breath came out in short gasps and pants. The ache between his legs grew as he felt Sasuke lick a trail back up to his neck, kissing and sucking on it. A hand slowly crept down, past his waist. Gaara let out a loud gasp as Sasuke's long, slender finger's touched the tip of his member. Sasuke smiled and kissed Gaara as he continued to drag his fingers lightly over Gaara's hard and leaking member. Gaara couldnt hold back the urge to thrust into Sasuke's hand. He thrust upward creating the friction he wanted. Sasuke pulled his mouth away from him and tsked.

"Impatient are we? I think I'll punish you a little for that little stunt there..."Sasuke smirked as he pulled his hand away. Gaara whimpered an apology and turned his head, buring it in the pillows. Sasuke turned his face to face him again.

"Whats that? I didn't hear you..."

"...I'm sorry Sasuke-Sama...Please...Punish me..." Gaara whimpered again as his face went red.

Sasuke smiled. "If thats what you want..."

Gaara gasped out as a unfamiliar, coldness wrapped around his member. He looked down to see the shiny cock ring around himself and whimpered. Sasuke only smirked more and continued to lap at Gaara's member. He reached for the the chocolate and strawberries. Gaara shivered as he felt the chocolate pour into his navel and down to his lower region. Sasuke licked his lips and dipped his tongue into his love's navel, licking all around it, cleaning him off of the rest his mess. Gaara moaned out loudly and urged Sasuke to go on.

Since his "pleasure" spot was now abused twice, Gaara would have cum now but that stupid thing on his member stopped him, making him whine in want. Sasuke shook his head, "Not yet...", before grabbing the strawberries. He munched on the top of one and placed it in the dip between his collarbones. Slowly, he dragged the cool strawberry down his chest and and back up to his nipples. Gaara shivered as the cool liquid from the strawberries left a tail of sticky goodness.

Bending over to lick the tail off of his lover's chest, Sasuke made sure that he stopped to give some extra attention to the hardened nipples, making the red head thrust his body upward. Sasuke smiled and placed the rest of the strawberry into his mouth, leaning over to place it between his and Gaara's mouth. Gaara hungrily pushed his tongue against it letting the sweet liquid drip down his throat. Sasuke bit the other side of it, giving his lover somemore of the tastey juices. Once in a while, their tongues would brush past each other as they fought for dominance.

As soon as the shared strawberry was gone, Sasuke reached over to grab another strawberry and this time, held it for Gaara to eat. Gaara seductively slid his tongue out and wrapped it around the berry, taking it slowly into his mouth. Moaning, he bit the tip of it and began to eat the rest of it. Sasuke let out a quiet moan as the warm tongue brushed over his fingers, licking it clean of the red juice.

"Nnn!..." Sasuke pulled away before the overwhelming feel of his lover's tongue got to him. After taking sometime to regain his composure, Sasuke let that well known smirk appear onto his face again. Reaching over to the table again, Sasuke pulled a shiny new object from it, which Gaara knew specifically as a sex toy. And a vibrator at that!

"Want to try this love? I know it's not as great as the real thing but i'm sure that you'll enjoy it nevertheless." Sasuke smirked bringing the cock shaped vibrator to his face. Deciding that he'd give Gaara a little show first, he slipped his tongue out and began to wet the toy. Gaara felt his face redden as he watched Sasuke's mouth cover the tip of the toy, sucking and licking it, making it nice and wet. He was sure he felt himself get even harder than he already was.

Once Sasuke was sure that the toy was wet enough, he placed it at Gaara's enterance. Smiling softly, he carefully began to push it past the tight ring of muscles. Since he didn't prep Gaara yet, he'd have to be really really really carefull at the begining...well maybe just until the vibrator stretched him out enough.

"Ahh!" Gaara whinced as the large head of the toy pushed into him, stretching him out. He took a deep breath in as Sasuke continued to push the whole thing all the way until it was buried deep inside of him. Gaara bit his lip at the slight discomfort but whined as he felt the tip of it tap his prostate, making him thrust upward. Sasuke smiled.

"Now's the fun part."

He lowered his head between the red head's legs and slipped the hardened member into his mouth. Gaara hissed loudly as the sudden warm surrounded him. Sasuke began to lick around and over the length, making it nice and wet. Teasingly, he licked the tip of it before sucking on hit harshly. Gaara cried out as his release was abruptly stopped once again.

Once again, Sasuke repeated the move only this time, he stopped to tease the slit. He smirked as he dipped his tongue into the slit making Gaara's breathing more labored and voice more begging. He'd have to finish this off sooner or later. Gaara looked like he couldn't take it anymore.

Pulling his mouth away from Gaara's cock, Sasuke removed the cock ring and straddled his waist. Slowly he placed Gaara's member at his enterance and began to impale himself on it. He cried out in pleasure as Gaara's rock hard member stretched him. The red head moaned at the tight, warm heat that engulfed his cock in a split second.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Sasuke reached behind him and switched on the vibrator. Gaara felt the toy spring to life as it rubbed against his prostate. He moaned out loudly as he heard a couple more clicks and the vibrating getting louder. Gaara knew that Sasuke turned that wonderful toy onto full power because the vibrating was so intense now.

"Sasuke!!" Gaara moaned as the double motion of the toy and Sasuke's ass on his lenth drove him nuts. "S...Sasuke!! Uncuff me now!!" Gaara yelled in frustration as he thrust upward to meet Sasuke's own thrusts.

"Ahnnn!..." Sasuke slowed himself down and reached over to the table to get the keys. He quickly undid the lock and was roughly pushed over so that Gaara was now on top. Sasuke guessed that Gaara removed the toy because the sound of vibrating was gone now.

The red head pressed his lips against the raven hairded boy's in a deep and wanting kiss. He practically shoved his tongue down his throat as he moved his lower half out of the tight warmth, thrust back in with increasing force. Sasuke moaned into the kiss and wrapped his legs around Gaara's back pushing against him at the same time. Oh he was so close!

Changing the postition of his thrusts, Gaara hit Sasuke's prostate dead on. Sasuke cried out as his body shook with pleasure and his back arched. Gaara did it a couple more times before Sasuke clenched around him and came, spilling his cum onto both of their chests. Gaara moaned loudly as Sasuke's inner walls clamped down on his erection, stroking him to his long awaited release. Sasuke moaned at the intense heat of his lover's seed filling him as he held onto his lover's back. They both lay there panting, starting to recover from their climax.

"Wow...That was great Sasuke..." Gaara sighed and nuzzled his face against Sasuke's neck. Sasuke smiled and kissed his lover's cheek. He smirked and chuckled to himself. Its not over yet...XD

"Ah!! Sasuke? What are y- !!" Gaara gasped when Sasuke flipped them both over and began to give him a blow job. Gaara moaned and threw his head back in pleasure as his hands grabbed for Sauske's hair.

"Sa...Sasu...Ke...!!"

"Heh...Ready for round two Gaara??" Sasuke panted against Gaara's now erect member. Gaara shivered as the warm puffs of air brushed against his erection. He nodded sightly before yelping as Sasuke lifted his legs and placed them over his shoulders. Sasuke smiled down at his lover and leaned down to kiss him.

"Mmm...This is the best birthday present ever...Thanks..Gaa-chan.." Sasuke let out a childish giggle making Gaara blush. Gaara replied a "you're welcom" before wrapping his arms around Sasuke's back. Sasuke smiled and began to push is length into Gaara's tight enterance. Gaara let out a cute little squeak before pushing against Sasuke's body. Sasuke moaned at the tight warmth and kissed his lover's neck.

"Nngg...Gaa..ra...I love you..." Sasuke gasped as he pushed himself to the hilt. Gaara moaned out Sasuke's name and held onto him lovingly...(A/N: wow..its getting all sappy now...SORRY!..well back to the good stuff...)

"Ahh!" Gaara cried out as Sasuke brushesd against his prostate, making him arch into Sasuke. Sasuke moaned against his lover's neck as the red head's walls clenched and unclenched in pleasure. He knew that both of them wouldnt last much longer. Sasuke began to speed up his thrusts, going in and out of his lover's body faster each time, going deeper. Gaara moaned at the increased tempo and began moving against Sasuke's thrusts.

The raven haired boy began to nip and suck at Gaara's neck as a hand snaked between the two sweaty bodys, gripping the neglected length. The red head moaned loudly, pushing against that hot hand crying for release. Sasuke knew his lover was close and stroked his length in time with his thrusts. The double sensations in Gaara's body threw him over the edge, spilling his cum onto Sasuke's hand and stomach.

Sasuke grunted when Gaara's tight warmth squeezed his length. Gaara moaned at the searing hot head that entered inside of his body as Sasuke reached his climax. They both lay there catching their breaths that came out in short pants. Sasuke smiled.

"Greatest dessert in the world!" Sasuke smirked as his lifted his hand to lick Gaara's sweet yet salty cum off. Gaara blushed and pushed Sasuke off of him. Sasuke laughed and pulled the sand ninja's back against his chest. He kissed the back of his shoulders.

Gaara squirmed and turned so his chest was against Sasuke's now. He smiled and leaned forward to kiss his lover. Sasuke accepted the kiss with delight, wrapping his arms around Gaara's small form.

"Happy Birthday Sasuke!" Gaara smiled sweetly.

Sasuke blushed at the cutest face he's ever seen. He felt himself harden again. This. Was. Going. To. Be. A. Loooonnngg. Night...

"I LOVE YOU GAARA!!!"

"AHH WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!!!"

"MMM...love love love love Gaa-chan!!!"

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!"

And so the beast pounced.

* * *

**CIB: wtf was with the ending... 0 oh well.. Well here is the long awaited chapter you've all been waiting for...I hope that the sappiness of the 2nd lemon didnt ruin it..i just had to put that in there...and the ending?...well i like being random...XD**

THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR READING THIS CHAPTER/STORY!!!! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT!!!

reviews much appriciated!!! nuuu flames please!


	3. Reviews

**CIB: OO it seems that since people reviewed on my other 2nd chapter (that wasnt the story), they couldnt review on my real 2nd chapter.. so this page is made so that you can review on it if you cannot on the other one. **

**Thank you again to all those who reviewed so far!! **

**BTW...to those who were wondering...Yes this story is finished...it was originally supposed to be a oneshot but then the chapter was going to be like 20+ pages so i decided to just post it as 2 chapters.. If you'd like i could make another story with the same pairings. But yes.**

**This story is now finished..Thats why it is in the completed section.**


End file.
